Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${4x-2y = -4}$ ${3x+2y = 32}$
We can eliminate $y$ by adding the equations together when the $y$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $-2y$ and $2y$ cancel out. $7x = 28$ $\dfrac{7x}{{7}} = \dfrac{28}{{7}}$ ${x = 4}$ Now that you know ${x = 4}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {4x-2y = -4}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${4}{(4)}{ - 2y = -4}$ $16-2y = -4$ $16{-16} - 2y = -4{-16}$ $-2y = -20$ $\dfrac{-2y}{{-2}} = \dfrac{-20}{{-2}}$ ${y = 10}$ You can also plug ${x = 4}$ into $\thinspace {3x+2y = 32}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${3}{(4)}{ + 2y = 32}$ ${y = 10}$